


Butterfly Silly

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Random idea I came up on the fly to inspire a friend.Characters are hers.





	Butterfly Silly

Once upon a time, there was a Kira.

Kira loved a Damien. But Damien never knew.

Then Kira died.

Then Damien knew of Kira, because he saw his grave.

Upset that he never met this person, Damien did unholy practice to summon Kira back to life.

Now they live in happiness.  
  


 

 

A/N:  
kira had big lavish  funeral  
lots of flowers and butterflies  
and damien is like wtf why so big funeral for this person?


End file.
